


(TTS Podfic) Furry Coats

by saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Kidfic, M/M, Podfic, adorale, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary -“Did our son just kidnap a small child?”





	(TTS Podfic) Furry Coats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Furry Coats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642844) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Furry Coats](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FzVIAMzz_9HWXL3Mlt34sy__ndwnLC16)  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
